Sonic the Hedgehog Chaos
by Lyucs
Summary: A novelization from the original game Sonic the Hedgehog, released in 91. The events of the game retold in a 'serious' and 'realistic' way. as realistic as it can get, anyway...


Even when he was a little kid, he has always liked complicated machines. Robots, airplanes, trinkets, gadgets and every other kind of machinery. That's why on that day the little fox marched, unknowingly, to danger.

South Island was far from any continent, surrounded by water as far as anyone's eyes could see, in every direction. So peaceful, so far from external contact, that some said that if anyone thought it was a whole separate planet, they wouldn't be very far from reality! Even far away as it was, there were some villages, where most of the island's population lived. From the mountainous north and west, water fell from waterfalls and swirled through forests, making its way to the ocean through a vast plain down south. All that tranquility started to fade out when rumors about a certain scientist emerged. Truth be told, not many of the island's inhabitants knew what 'scientist' meant, but news about how he kidnapped animals to some foul deed spread, and incited dread in everyone's heart, from the smallest creatures of the island to the biggest and bravest. Abducted animals were never to be found again. In this turmoil, little could be done, and the scientist gained more and more stories. One of them would be told by the very same machine-loving fox that innocently made his way to danger.

It was late evening, and he was flying South, back home from the forest, when he saw many robots line, one after another, strolling in his same direction. "Robots!, we don't see many robots around here!", he thought. Actually, most of the technological stuff he'd seen was the gadgetry tried to build himself. That why he was so suddenly interested in knowing what those robots were doing. And so, he neared them, curious, but keeping a safe distance. At first, he was very excited with the possibility of seeing real working robots up close, instead of the junk he usually did. These robots seemed very advanced and well built, he judged with a quick, distant look. He was fascinated, until he saw what the robots were actually doing.

The mechanic battalion had arrived in a village near some Marble ruins. The fox could only watch from above, shocked, the robots cruelly grabbing the animals, jailing them and throwing fire at their houses. While he watched paralyzed, the sunset slowly reached the village, giving the whole scene a crimson tone, making it even more violent. Very afraid, the fox landed at other end of the village, where the robots had yet to reach. He wanted to do something, anything; he couldn't let all that happen without trying to help! But… he was way too terrorized; his legs were shaking and wouldn't obey his will. It would be impossible to help the animals escape unnoticed. It didn't take long until 'he' showed up, and the fox immediately knew that was the scientist everyone was talking about.

He could see him through the passing robots. The scientist came in a round ship, flying few feet from the ground. Humongous moustache, nose as red-beat as the jacket he wore, and small round sunglasses covering only his eyes. And he seemed very upset about something.

Suddenly, a net fell close to the fox. He turned his head and saw some robots preparing to try to capture him again. He panicked, and more nets fell inches from all around him. He risked a last look, and noticed the scientist was looking directly to him, gloating with an emerald in his hand. The fox flew as fast as he could without looking back, diving through the trees to avoid the new set of nets thrown, and followed the river to reach safety.

With his heart beating madly, pumping energy across his limbs to increase his speed, he got home some time later. Even though he didn't live in a village, there were houses nearby. As soon as he returned, breathless, the fox went on every house he knew around, to tell what he saw.

The following day, with many others, the fox went back to check the attacked village. There was no living soul there, and nothing could be heard. Only uncomfortable silence and the smoke from the burned houses welcomed them. The village doesn't exist anymore, and none of its diversely colored inhabitants would ever sing again. Beanville was no more.


End file.
